The moment I saw you cry
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Harry/Pansy. Pansy finds Harry by the lake, reflecting on all his pain and depression, and starts to understand him. Rated G: completely innocent ^_^
1. Default Chapter

The moment I saw you cry By: Princess Ashley  
  
Well, like many times before, I've gotten another favorite in couples. Harry/Pansy. I've read some fics about Pansy and Harry, to make sure I wasn't copying anyone when I wrote this fic, and so far, no one has written about this particular type of fanfic. So, that makes me feel better when I get my own original idea. *bows* Thank you to all of you that took time out of your precious schedule to read this, if any.*-_; * It makes me sad when no one reviews my fics. I get easily discouraged. Well, here is the fic! Talk to ya'll later!  
  
(Insert Disclaimer here)  
  
***  
  
The moment I saw you cry: Song by Mandy Moore Story by: Princess Ashley  
  
There was no need to be mad, but yet the anger flared up inside Pansy's stained and faded heart, for which she had never used it much, and never intended to. People thought she loved Draco Malfoy, but they were wrong, she could care less about any of the Slytherins. She saw them as nothing more than a bunch of broods she'd be in the same league with when she became a death eater, working for the Darkest Lord to walk the blood stained earth, with the exception of Salazar Slytherin. Nothing really could be done about him, but then.  
  
In her second year, all the Slytherins were talking about Harry Potter, and how everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Well, no one ever said he wasn't. Even though the Slytherins pretended that they knew he wasn't, she knew they were all secretly scared that he was. And that that bonding with the founder of their house would there by give him the power to rule them and they would be at his every whim. By being connected with him, it would be their debt to do what he wanted and see that whatever was expected of them fulfill itself to please his great great great great grandfather or something. Pansy still thought that he was the heir of Slytherin. She didn't know why, but it was believable. For all she knew, he could have the Dark Mark on his arm that was always covered with his black robes. But that wasn't believable. What kind of idiot would join up with the person who killed his parents? He could just be going through with Salazar's plan for work domination and bringing everyone and everything into total darkness, including Voldemort himself.  
  
She never said this to anyone, but she had a certain admiration for Harry. He was able to live through the curse given off by the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard in the world, and survived with only a scare. He would still stand tall even though his friends were ever so frequently leaving him, like Ron did in the Triward Tournament, and Hermione would every time Harry would go to Ron's side in a fight. With friends like that, they could put even Draco Malfoy out of business. He's seen things. He's seen things that most of us will never have to deal with. He is wiser than most of us in a way. His eyes hold the sadness and the pain that the world will never have to endure because he will always be there to take the blasts, and he will always be there to protect us. That's why some people don't appreciate him. Even though he has saved everyone's lives from what would soon have become if he didn't stop Voldemort that night. They don't even think about if they would still be alive if Harry didn't stop him, and yet they constantly blame him for countless things that Harry himself would never dream of.  
  
Pansy had wandered unknowingly down to the lake, where the stars shined overhead, and tipped the treetops and made the lake shimmer with the steady ripples made by a constant and unknown source. One of earths many wonders. But then something was there that she didn't see every night when she walked these paths down to the lake. She looked around one of the pines, only to see the last person on earth she would expect to be out past school hours, thereby breaking school rules.  
  
~I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Starring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed~  
  
He sat there by the lake, the stars crowning his jet-black hair, shimmering with all the tousles that were always there, and for no reason at all other than the fact that he was born with that hair. The last specks of sunlight vanished over the trees of the Forbidden Forest, but the sparkle never left his eyes. It was always there, when he was laughing with his friends, or when he was angry, which she saw a lot of, and the flames erupting in them, all anger he had in him were either directed at the Slytherins, Snape, or Voldemort. His most deadly weapon, his glare could pierce hearts, and tear them in an instant at the same time. But she was one of the few who could keep from looking away, and glare right back at him, even though it pained her to see someone that was supposedly so pure that Voldemort couldn't touch him.  
  
But there was an extra sparkle this time, and it continued down his shadowed cheeks. She was startled; she had never seen this emotion on him before. But there he was, the boy-who-lived, the one who had survived so many things and still standing and willing to protect even those who he hated by his life or death.and he was crying.  
  
~In places no one will find  
  
All your feeling so deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry.~  
  
He wore nothing but a pair of dark jeans, and there was a jean jacket hanging on a tree branch by where he sat, no shoes, and feet in the lake, swaying them back and forth. It seemed that he released all his worries, fears, and feelings into the lake, where all his memories, sadness and depression was put to rest, and was added to every time he came down there.  
  
Pansy took a step forward, and her soft shoes made sure she didn't make a sound as she crossed the damp grass across to the lake where the boy sat on the ground, reflecting on his misery. She felt connected to him, now that she knew that even the boy-who-lived was just like everyone else, and not a ruthless, invincible, silhouette who did everything right and never made mistakes. And had no worries or sorrows. And only expressed anger and happiness towards other people. She was standing right behind him, and yet the swishing of his feet seemed to keep him from sensing her presence.  
  
"Take a picture, cause your never going to see me like this again." He said, a roughness in his voice.  
  
Pansy was taken aback, so, he did know she was there.  
  
"I don't use those muggle inventions." She said, as a comeback. She was not known to back down, even if it was Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
"Of course, how could I have forgotten? Then why are you here, thinking of ways you can turn this into a hilarity story to share with the Slytherins? Go ahead, it doesn't matter anymore." There was a slight depression in his talk, as if he was about to do something that would even put himself to tears.  
  
She didn't want to, she believed it took a lot of courage to show emotions, and that it was cowardly to keep them inside.  
  
"No, emotions are a gift, not a flaw." She said, and came to sit next to him.  
  
~I was late in September  
  
And I'd seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Starring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed.~  
  
He didn't move, and neither did she. They sat together looking out at the lake. Pansy took off her Indian style shoes. She loved those peasant girl looks, and the tan jackets. She was wearing wide belt tanned jean flares, and red sleeveless, the tan leather jacket. She put her foot in the water, testing its temperature. Then removed it quickly with a slight squeal. Then laughed a bit.  
  
She giggled. "It's cold."  
  
He smiled at her. "'Course, it's always cold, that's what makes it so soothing. It just kind of hits me, then it's easy to let go of things here, when there is nothing but the forest, the water, and the mermaids that can hear you." He turned back to the water, his eyes clouding over with the glimmers that went with the ripples.  
  
"Don't you worry that the mermaids may tell someone?" She asked, turning to him.  
  
He looked at her again. "They could tell Dumbledore, but there is nothing that they can tell him that he doesn't already know. He's like a father to me. I can tell him anything, and I go to him for advice as well. He knows what I am capable of, but he is still very protective of me. Other than him, I looked into it; there is no one in this entire school that can speak mer. 'cept maybe Hagrid of course, but he would already know as well."  
  
"You and him seem really close." Pansy said, still starring at him, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"We are, he is the only person I know that will never stab me in the back, and the one person I know I can count on. Ron is not always there, and neither is Hermione, Hagrid is the best friend I can ask for." He said, reflecting on his friendship with Hagrid.  
  
" I noticed." She looked down, and reflected on all the nasty things she had said about Hagrid before, now knowing that she didn't know anything about him. "I'm sorry, for insulting him." She looked at his eyes this time.  
  
His eyes sparkled, as though shocked. Then they turned to happiness. "It's okay. It's just a shame that most people can't see how great Hagrid and Dumbledore really are. They are as trustworthy as they come. And.they were the ones that saved me from the collapsing house right after Voldemort fled."  
  
There was another tear coming from his right eye. "They were the ones that delivered me to my aunt and uncles house. They only want what's best for me. So I listen to them. And they listen to me."  
  
Pansy was touched with his words. And reached over to wipe the tear from Harry's eye.  
  
~In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That was forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry. ~  
  
He felt her touch, and turned his thin face to her. His skin was full, and a pale red came across his face.  
  
"Now I know. Is that enough?"  
  
She kept her hand on his cheek, feeling his skin, and then it traveled up to his forehead, and them made a motion toward his scar.  
  
"Can I?" She whispered, leaning closer to him, to get a better feel.  
  
He was hesitant, she could tell. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She whispered, her cold breath was on his cheek.  
  
He slowly nodded. Though was still unsure.  
  
She traced the scar up and down, and was so gentle, it felt better. When anyone else would touch it, it would burn as though it would when Voldemort was near. But this didn't hurt him. It was weird.  
  
She smiled at him. "That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked, and moved her hand, but automatically felt the need to go back.  
  
He shook his head, and leaned back into the tree that he sat under, and closed his eyes. Pansy laid her head on his lap, and in a little while, they both fell asleep, Harry and Pansy's hand clasped together, and a blue light shining from there hands and glowed over the water, where the mermaids danced.  
  
~And I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything  
  
I'll always remember  
  
I was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
That moment I saw you cry  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to know you.~  
  
-fin-  
  
Bubye! Reviews would be greaty appreciated.  
  
~mo 


	2. Show me your colours

By: Princess Ashley  
  
I'm glad that you reviewers liked it. Thank you. Well, let's see, I'm not sure what this chapter is going to be about, I'm just going to write whatever comes to mind, so don't kill me about suspense okay? Okay, well, here is the sequel. Hope ya'll like it.  
  
  
  
Good thing it was a Saturday, and almost everyone was on the Quidditch field for the tournament instead of by the lake, or else they would have been caught asleep together. (Not like *that*! Work with me here!) Pansy was the first to wake, looking at her wizarding watch, the planets read about 7:50 a.m. The game would start in an hour or two, why everyone was herding to the Quidditch field was beyond her. She looked up at her newfound friend, Harry Potter, who was still asleep.  
  
She put her hands and arms beneath her to prop herself up to look at him. His glasses had fallen off while he was shifting in his sleep it seemed, and were laying on the ground, cracked in half again. She giggled realizing how completely wrong she was about him. The flawless Harry Potter was actually as clumsy as she was. Then blushed as she realized that he had no shirt on. She couldn't have noticed that since it was so dark out, but now the sunlight shifted to cover his lean form. He wasn't muscular, well, maybe a little, he did gain a little muscle from playing Quidditch, but he was still skinny as a stick, though a little toned in the upper arms. *He must run a lot. He's got runners legs.* She continued to look at him, and it took her a while to notice that his eyes were slowly opening, until he grunted.  
  
Pansy sat up, away from him as he sat up on the tree he had apparently fell asleep under leaning against. He searched for his glasses on the ground, he couldn't see without them. He accidentally bonked his head on the tree trunk looking for them. She giggled at him, and handed him his glasses, after muttering a quick charm fixing the broken nose bridge. He smiled and took them gratefully, and putting them back on his face, and everything came into clear vision.  
  
As Harry opened his eyes with his glasses on, he could see her face clearly. For the first time, he felt like he was noticing her. She had sparkling blue-green eyes, and straight lanky dark brown hair. (I don't think J.K. Rowling ever described Pansy, so I'll just make her up, if she did, pleaz tell me and I'll edit it. Thanx!) She had her ears pierced, and squared hoops hung from her ears. He winced.  
  
She looked at him in question. "What is it?"  
  
Harry smiled sadly at her again, "It's just.isn't that painful?" He gestured to the hoops in her ears.  
  
"You mean when I got them? A little, but the earrings don't hurt, only if you don't clean them every once in a while, then dirt gets in them and they start to sting. But I'm just one of the few people with extra sensitive ears." She explained, messing with her earrings, as she blushed a bit.  
  
He laughed. Then Pansy started to be aware of her surroundings, and the way that Harry's facial expression seemed to revolve around happiness. She liked this; she could see why so many people liked him. It seemed that he radiated with a likeness that only the Slytherins could resist. *Then again,* she thought. *At least here's one Slytherin who can't.*  
  
  
  
Around 9:00, everyone was in the Quidditch stadium, it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Of course Pansy had to be with the Slytherins on this one, it was her house and she had a duty to cheer for and support them. But the fact that they were holding up a banner that had Harry getting hit in the groan with a bludger was quite disturbing. She had half a mind to go over to the other side of the stadium and join the Gryffindors who didn't have any trashing of the opposing team, but they were supporting Gryffindor, and they were definitely cleaner than the Slytherins. That's when the commenter, Lee Jordan of Gryffindor's voice became clear in the stadium as everyone went quiet except for a few disobedient voices in the crowd as usual.  
  
The Slytherins rode out on their brooms, and a burst of cheers rang throughout the Slytherin end of the stadium, avoiding the booing and insults coming from the other sides, the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors. And the Hufflepuffs. But mainly the Gryffindors.  
  
Then the Gryffindors flew out of the opening on the other side of the stadium. The wind that was created by the swishing of the fast flying brooms blew Pansy's hair and her silver and green scarf went with it. It blew softly in the wind. The Slytherin flag waved out with the yells of the Slytherins as the Gryffindor team rounded on the pitch, waiting for the game to start by Madame Hooch. Honestly, that woman looked like a cat with that hair and the yellow eyes. It just cheeped Pansy out.  
  
"Now, I won't tolerate any dirty playing like the last game, Flint?" Madame Hooch looked pointedly at him, and he shrugged as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Any foul play and you'll be out of the game. You're on your last strike with me, Flint." She warned him. Then she turned her golden eyes to the box on the ground that was shaking with the bludgers attempts to get loose.  
  
She opened the box, and took up the Quaffle and let loose the snitch. Pansy saw Harry's eyes dart around with the snitch with good attempts to see where it was going. But once again, like the start of most games, it dashed out of sight and tricking the sight of the seekers. Pansy smirked at Harry's disappointed eyes. She saw Draco put some pressure on the broom, and sent daring looks Harry's way. But he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Madame Hooch let go the bludgers, and them finally, blew the whistle, and threw up the Quaffle, to let the game begin.  
  
Katie Bell caught the Quaffle, it was her last year at Hogwarts, as well as Alicia and Angelina's. Dean Thomas became the Keeper, seeing as how he had great experience in soccer blocking the ball, and turned out to be one of the best Keepers Hogwarts ever had, as Oliver. Angelina was the captain of the team, and Harry told her about his skill.  
  
Katie passed the Quaffle to Alicia who took it underneath Flint and threw it behind her back and through the hoop.  
  
The game went on like this for quite some time, and Harry had come really close to catching the snitch, but then Draco had pulled some stupid stunt to distract him, or he would just physically stop him, by holding his broom back or something like that. Then the game started to get dirty. Bole totally bashed Fred unconscious with his beater club, and Fred fell to the ground, right off his broom. Madame Hooch was too busy fussing at Flint about swiping Angelina off her broom with the hilt of his own broom to notice this. So far, Slytherin was in the lead for once, 70 to 40 to Slytherin. Lee Jordan was having a fit and there had to be a bunch of blanks for all the cursing he was doing up there and dancing out of the way of McGonnagal's hands.  
  
Pansy was starting to worry. Harry was up there, there were two big bruises on his left cheek from being hit with a bludger knocked at him by Bole, and then Malfoy created an illusion that made Harry look like a Slytherin team member and George got him square in the jaw. She could have strangled Draco for that. But then, she saw something that made her blood run cold.  
  
Harry was on his way. He had seen the snitch, floating delicately right above the Slytherin goal posts. But Malfoy, knowing he was no match for the Firebolt, dove at Harry, feet reaching the Firebolt's hilt, and pushed Harry off the broom. And that's what everyone was now seeing. Harry flying towards the ground, head first, and yelling to the end of his lungs. Then, it seemed he got a hold of himself, as he flipped over in mid air and saw Draco smirking maliciously on *his* Firebolt. *That's it. * He thought, and took out his wand, and in an instant, the Firebolt bucked Draco off and flew right under him, allowing him to fall onto it. His eyes grew red, and saw as Draco fell to the ground, and didn't even bother to watch him.  
  
Unfortunately, Draco wasn't hurt bad, and was allowed back on his broom, but Gryffindor was given two penalty shots. That got them up to 70 and 60 to Slytherin. Dean was getting back him composer, and the angry chasers and beaters played harder then they ever played before. And that was when something else happened, one that surprised both the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Pansy crossed to the Gryffindor side of the stadium, and started to cheer for the Gryffindor team, instead of her house team.  
  
Ron and Hermione were shocked, but not shocked enough apparently. Hermione asked. "Why are you here?" Not rudely, but enough for Pansy to know she was annoyed.  
  
"Just cheering for the team." She said, as if it happened everyday, but Neville Longbottom about had a seizure.  
  
***  
  
Harry flew high above everyone. And he looked all around for the snitch. Then he saw Ron and Hermione, but noticed they seemed a bit preoccupied, as well as all the other Gryffindor supporters. He saw the object of their attention. Pansy Parkinson was standing in the Gryffindor crowd cheering for his team. *Oh my gosh. * He thought.  
  
Pansy saw his confusion, and just smiled, telling him a silent message. And he understood. And then, right before his eyes, and in front of Pansy, was the snitch, hovering at just enough distance for him to catch without hitting anyone. He dove for it.  
  
A number of Bludgers were hit his way, but he flew through them, and stretched out his arm to grip it, and stopped just in time, but lost his balance, and fell forward. He looked up. He was inches away from Pansy's face.  
  
She was blushing, and her eyes were embarrassed, but under all the unorganized emotions, there was a bit of joy and happiness he never saw in a Slytherin before. Something he knew he would never be able to understand. But one thing he knew for sure. He was falling in love with a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson! She smirked at his blushing innocent face.  
  
*Will you stop being so polite! * Her mind screamed. And she turned her head, and kissed him full on the lips. His hands were frozen, but she knew he wanted to do something. She took his hand and intertwined it with her fingers. Then he caught on, and put pressure and solidness to his hands and his mouth. *That's right, loosen up, boy. *  
  
Harry started to relax with her, and he melted into her, as she let down her guard, and he let down his. He used his other hand to pull her onto his lap, so that she sat with him on the broom. It slowly sank, and the couple stayed put, as if oblivious to anyone else in the stadium, but everyone was quiet anyways, even the ones who had cheered when Harry caught the snitch. Snape had a nosebleed; McGonngal was say something about young love and shredded wheat. (?????)  
  
That was a moment in history, the day that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin fell in love.  
  
***  
  
The wind blew in the faces of the two people, standing by the wispy green willow, and enjoying the ripples in the water as they dipped their feet in it once again. They did this every night. They talked about their problems, ignored what other people thought of their relationship, though Ron and Hermione seemed to take it really well, as like the other Gryffindors, but everyone, with the exception of Pansy's friends, everyone in Slytherin was disgusted with the idea, but Pansy took on everyone who opposed, and since then they all kept their comments to themselves.  
  
Pansy laughed as Harry talked about how Neville reacted when he found out they were an item.  
  
"Well, you gotta admit, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin do make a pretty unique couple." She pointed out.  
  
"You've already proven that." He laughed.  
  
"Hmmm." Pansy took Harry's arm and draped it around her shoulder as she snuggled up closer to him.  
  
Harry whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and she giggled as his warm mint breath tickled her. She snuggled up close to his chest. And sighed contently.  
  
*So, this is what it's like to be in love.*  
  
-fin 


	3. The shreiking shack

The moment I saw you cry By: Princess Ashley  
  
Well, another chapter in my Harry/ Pansy series here. Oh well, I like those two and if anyone objects, stop reading the story! This is for Harry/Pansy fans, or Harry/Pansy fans-in-training, thank you. Or if you're just curious and don't intend to flame me. Flamers beware!!! If you flame me I will not take it lightly. You can ask my friend, you do not want to feel the wrath of the PMSing Queen! Well, I'm not PMSing, I just don't like you. There, hehe, I got that off a key chain. Anywhoo, here it goes!  
  
Chapter 3: The Shrieking Shack  
  
It's not that I don't have emotions. I just don't show them, or don't like to show them. I pretend that I have emotions only when someone I'm supposed to care about like Draco gets hurt, then I pretend to be concerned. It's not my fault I have so many people that have expectations of me. Especially my parents. I used to think I was in love with Draco, but then Harry came in. He was at a weak moment down by the lake, and I broke at the sight of the brave and courageous boy-who-lived crying his poor beautiful eyes out. Harry Potter was beautiful; he was the vision that girls had when they dreamed, though most prefer not to talk about it. He was the ideal model of perfection. From his fair skin to the depth of those glittering green eyes to the perfect way that he walked that could make any girl he wanted to fall for him, if he tried.  
  
Then why did he go for me? The pale cold-hearted Slytherin? Well, that's what I like about him. The way he changed me from the time I saw him cry. A fine way to use those fascinating emeralds of his he used for nothing but looking at the professors and his friends, it totally defeated their purpose. He made me go up to him, comfort him and fall asleep with him right there down by the lake. (AN: I know what you're thinking, and NO! nothing happened. Have I made my point? I'm not saying it again.)  
  
Anyway, we been together for about a month so far, the Slytherins have gotten used to him by now. I have a feeling that Draco didn't even care, now that he was all over that mudblood Hermione. She was a friend of Harry's. Why am I explaining this again! I wanna get to the good part!  
  
Well, it's fifth year, and a man named Lupin's the DADA teacher. In fact, hey, he taught here during third year. How can I be so forgetful? Geez, I can't even remember why he left.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Pansy walked down the street of the Hogsmeade path down toward the Shrieking Shack. They stopped at the fence in front of the old house and Harry relaxed his elbows over the top of the wooden fence as Pansy sat on the fence behind him and played with his hair.  
  
"Do you think that shack is really haunted? I mean, it would sure go along with that creepy exterior. Whoever designed it had no taste at all." Pansy asked, as she ruffled is hair, softly letting his silky black locks fall before his face.  
  
"No, I really don't. That's just a rumor. Nothing happened in that shack that couldn't have very well been some sort of prank played by the twins or something." Harry tried to cover for it. He wasn't quite ready to tell her about Remus and Sirius yet.  
  
"Well, I couldn't have been them. It stopped a long time before they were even born. The local people say that it was a ghoul trying to frighten all the kids away. Well, it doesn't frighten me. There is nothing in there that could make me scream." She said, crossing her arms around Harry's neck, ensuring his safety.  
  
Harry laughed at how possessive and stubborn Pansy really was. But she was a girl, almost a woman, in fact, she did act a little more mature than the other girls in her year, she had said that same thing about him, right before he stuck his tongue out at her so to prove her wrong. She had laughed at that, but if she wanted to find just what was in that shack at that very moment, he would gladly show her.  
  
"Then, let's go, if you're really willing, let's go conquer that nasty little ghoul right now. That is, if you're not scared." He was egging her on, and he knew her well enough that she wouldn't turn down the challenge.  
  
She jumped off the fence; landing firmly on her feet, which were occupied with the new Indian moccasins Harry, had bought her just a week ago out of the Witch Weekly order section of the magazine. Harry had got a week long praise for that and the jealousy of the other girls who were now complaining why their boy friend didn't buy them anything that nice. Pansy of course had bragged about her new shoes. They were very fashionable these days. The shoes were expensive, but if Pansy begged hard enough, he always complied; after all, he had a seemingly never-ending supply of galleons. He could live his life without having to go to work and still live like a king. Though everyone knew Harry was going to become a professional Quidditch player, he already got proclamations from almost 15 countries; he still didn't know which to play for. Whichever had a better deal, as Pansy had put it? She was referring to which team had the best-looking Quidditch robes.  
  
"Well, if you insist, let's go!" She grabbed Harry's hand and made a run for the old shack, through the rotting gates and into the door that hanging from it's old hinges. She stopped when she realized that the floors were very unstable. She put a foot down, testing its durability; it creaked under the pressure of her foot.  
  
She then noticed that Harry was looking at her with the utmost amusement. The smug smirk on his face was driving her up the wall. She scowled at him and made her way through the bottom floor of the three-story house. She had already found the kitchen, it looked modern enough, the kettle was a bit old fashioned, but it reminded her of a little cottage in a faraway place surrounded by the forest. *Hmm, wouldn't mind living in a spooky house, this could be perfect. * She glanced adoringly at Harry, who was observing everything around him, and then his gaze turned to the stairs, and the torn furniture. Then a sad smile came on his face. Pansy, turned her head just a little, her eyes still locked on his face. *It's funny sometimes. He just has that look about him that he knows something I do not. Does he know who is, or was here making all that racket? * She asked herself again. Then an evil smile came upon her face. *Oooo, I love it when he acts so mysterious. * Then she turned to go into the living room. There were two doors, one connecting to the kitchen, and one connecting to the hall and the stairway where Harry stood looking at her from the other side of the room. The furniture looked as if it were ripped and bombarded by the teeth of some really mad animal. There were some bloodstains on the ground. Pansy bent down and painted it onto her fingers. She looked at Harry. "Where do you think the blood came from? Ghouls couldn't hurt anyone. What could it have been?" It was then that Pansy realized that her voice was shivering. She saw Harry get a very satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Scared, my dear? I'm sure you've got a lot more in store for you on the next floor. Maybe even the last floor, if you get that far." He had a bit of demonic flashing in his eyes. What was he trying to do?  
  
"Humph!" Pansy snorted as she stood up, wiping the old blood on the ripped couch. "Let's go!" She grabbed Harry's hand and ran up the stairs.  
  
Through the hall upstairs and then up the other pair of steps on either side of the house. For what reason, Pansy seemed to want the exercise and took the one that was farthest away. She was panting when they came to the top. There was only one room. But that wasn't why Pansy suddenly ducked behind Harry, not uttering even a scream to the sight she saw.  
  
It was a werewolf, seated on the bed that had blood red drapes hanging around them, covering and sheltering the wolf that had conveniently found a new place to sleep instead of out on the streets.  
  
Pansy shivered when the wind rose from the opened windows, and it ruffled the wolf's fur. Harry smiled, walked away from Pansy, therefore giving her no other cover except if she happened to run out of the door and close it behind her, then it took a minute for her to realize that there was no door, leaving her vulnerable.  
  
She hissed at Harry. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Harry approached the sleeping werewolf, sitting down on the bed, beside it. He patted his head, making the wolf's ears fold down, and open his yellow eyes to stare up at Harry.  
  
"Harry! Watch out!" Pansy was panicking when the wolf suddenly took his head up to look at Harry in a curious way, looking at Pansy, then back at Harry. The look on his face, Pansy took as a look of hunger.  
  
She was surprised when the werewolf leaned to Harry and started to lick his face. Harry did nothing but chuckle a bit, as if werewolf's frequently tested the taste of his face. Harry was all but calm about this, and it irritated the hell out of Pansy. She took a loose board on the ground and ran at the wolf, which suddenly looked at her, ready for the attack.  
  
She threw the board at the wolf, which covered itself, but it didn't hurt him anyway. Harry caught the board before it came within range of the wolf, he threw it down. But Pansy lost control, "Harry, what do you think you're doing!?" She ran at the wolf, trying to hurt it as much as possible, but Harry held her fists in his own hands and took control as he place an arm around her neck to keep her together and away from the wolf, who was whimpering, starring at the bruises Pansy had given Harry with her punches and kicks. Pansy wasn't a weak girl, after all.  
  
Harry held her fists and her neck in place with the inside of his elbow. Pansy pulled away and ran for the stairs without giving Harry a chance to explain anything. But he heard the sob come from her retreating form as she raced out of the house, and back into the Hogsmeade village.  
  
Remus came up behind Harry. "Did she hurt you?"  
  
"No, it's just a scratch. I should have known she wasn't ready to meat a werewolf yet. She probably doesn't even remember you are one." Harry said, sad to have frightened his love, but he had made a mistake, and only he could face the consequences of never being able to talk to Pansy again.  
  
*****  
  
That was the third chapter. I quess you can guess there is going to be another chapter, of course. Well, seeya later!  
  
~PA 


	4. Irresistible

The moment I saw you cry By: Princess Ashley  
  
Hey, hope ya'll are still keen on reading this story I'm so happy you like reading. Well, Pansy was still a bit steamed at Harry for the whole werewolf thing, but he makes things better.  
  
Chapter 4: Irresistible  
  
Pansy had completely ignored Harry for a few days, still cooling down from all the excitement from the night at the shrieking shack. Harry didn't try to get her to speak to him, he knew her to well. A girl like her relished the challenge and always played hard to get. But he had mastered that game, and without a doubt, she would come running back to him before the week was out. The next Hogsmeade trip would prove that.  
  
The problem was, now that Harry was supposedly 'broken up' with Pansy after that little gig they had, and as soon as Pansy had told her friends that she and Harry were through, Harry now a 'Wanted' man. Girls started to flirt with him, and every once in a while he would go along with it. It drove Pansy crazy. Though, Pansy was still a wanted girl since her first year. But since the end of fourth year, Harry was just as wanted as she was. She dyed her hair strawberry blonde with pink streaks flowing with her hair as it spilled like a waterfall over her shoulders and down to her waist, and her eyes were as always, a magenta color, which made her look like a goddess. But Harry had a natural grace about him. His attractive messy black hair falling in soft waves over his matured eyes, greener than the brightest emeralds. Now more the color of Chrysolite and Jade put together, making them radiant above all the others. There was an attraction between the most wanted boy and girl in the school, but they still stayed away from each other. But as it was known to most of the school, Pansy's emotional barriers were about to collapse every time she saw another girl with *her* Harry.  
  
She didn't know what, but something about him just drew other people to him. Like she had said so many times before, the atmosphere just made everyone want to be near him, even it was just a small passing. But to Pansy, she knew that literally everything about Harry was irresistible.  
  
***  
  
You know I don't know what it is  
  
But something about you is so irresistible  
  
***  
  
Harry walked through the doors to the great hall, and as soon as he entered, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot, and a friend of Pansy's, Angel Caldwell, all gathered around him. He mentally laughed as they all started to gush and flirt with him. Angel stepped up and started tell him how soft his hair was as she started to play with his jet-black locks. It almost felt as if Pansy was doing it but then he pushed thoughts away as he looked over to see Pansy looking enviously at her friend whom Harry was letting touch him in that way. He decided to get out of there before he *really* got his Slytherin princess mad. Together or not, he still knew Pansy's resistance level, plus the fact that he didn't want Pansy to get in a fight with her best friend over him. He went to sit at the Gryffindor table with his friends. Seamus and Dean where currently trying to choose which Ravenclaw they thought they would have by the end of the week. Harry rolled his eyes when they saw their ideal girls turn to giggle at Harry, and it was obvious to anyone that he was the subject of their conversation. Seamus and Dean started to get annoyed.  
  
"Geez, Harry. Why don't you get back together with Pansy or some other girl so we can go back to gal scooping without having to worry about them fancying you over us?" Seamus complained.  
  
"Really, whatever happened between you two in the first place? You looked like you were going steady, right?" Dean said.  
  
"Oh nothing happened. She just bit off more than she could chew one night in the shrieking shack and hasn't talked to me since. A bit shaken I venture to think." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, she looks like she's over it. All dignity that girl can hold is still intact. And she still struts around the school as if she owns the place. If you ask me, she's practically begging you to come back to her."  
  
"Excuse me, you should know my methods of getting my woman back by now."  
  
"Oh yes. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Romanced-Pansy-Parkinson. You already know that wherever you go at night, Pansy always knows and she most likely follows you." Seamus said, already visualizing Harry's form of getting Pansy to come back to him. He sighed and lay down on the empty table, where the food was not yet served. "I wish girls would follow me at night just to know that I wasn't with someone else."  
  
A smile played on Harry's face as Ron and Hermione joined the group.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who had finally decided to grace us with his presence? Honestly Harry, Pansy practically had you all to herself. You never have time for us anymore. I hope you stay for breakfast like this more often. What's the matter? Pansy have a fight with you over what she was going to wear the next day and broke it off?" Ron spoke, sitting across from his friend.  
  
"No, she just had a run in with a certain professor on a full moon and still recovering I figure."  
  
"Well, that's a mercy. Poor Pansy having to see Remus like that. Honestly Harry, what did you think you were getting at?" Hermione said disapprovingly.  
  
"Hey, don't get fired up at me. She's the one that ran up to the third floor. She did it of her own accord. I warned her. She just didn't know what she was getting into." Harry protested, defending himself. "Anyway, we have a trip to Hogsmeade tonight. And if I play my cards right, it'll take Pansy right into the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Don't you think she's already had enough of a scare for one year? Maybe you should give the girl a break." Hermione said, as usual, always thinking logically and sensibly. But that never stopped him before.  
  
"It's her fault if she sees something she doesn't want to. I'll have nothing to do with it. Unless she so happens to follow me into the forest, you have nothing to fear." He smirked.  
  
"Okay, now you are dreadfully starting to look like Malfoy, Harry." Ron pointed out.  
  
Harry only shrugged, and then exited the great hall, oblivious to the pair of magenta eyes following him out of the twin doors and into the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
  
To hide what I feel inside  
  
When he makes me weak with desire  
  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
  
Let him think I like the chase  
  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
  
I know I meant to say no.  
  
***  
  
"How dare you! What makes you think you can just go and pounce on my guy, even if we aren't together anymore. We just broke up! Who do you think you are?"  
  
Pansy was furious with Angel. What was that girl thinking? Flirting with her now ex-boyfriend going on three days and her best friend was already getting flirtatious on him. Even if they did break up that didn't mean they wouldn't be together in a matter of hours after the Hogsmeade trip which she was fully sure that he was going to try and get her back tonight. That was why she already had her outfit picked out. And it was going to be the same outfit she had worn on the night that she and he had first kissed. Being Pansy she always knew the outfit was the most important part of getting back together with her ex-boyfriend. And knowing Harry, he probably had a romantic and surprising way to get her back already.  
  
After all the classes were through, headed up for her dorms with Millicent and Angel. She put on her outfit and started to put waves in her hair with her curling iron. She put on pink glittery eye make up and combed her eyebrows and made sure her make up was perfect. She walked into the room where Angel and Millicent were waiting.  
  
The flares she wore were knitted together on the sides with pink leather string and on her feet were the tan moccasins that Harry had bought especially for her. Her top was tight and sleeveless covered with squares of different pinkish tints. A silver charm bracelet was on her wrist, and on it, the most recent charm was a lightening bolt, resembling Harry's scar. She was most fond of this charm. Her earrings were rubies though shaped like thin diamonds. Her hair was falling in soft waves and straights down her back and over her shoulders. In other words, she looked like a goddess.  
  
Angel was pouting that Pansy was going to get Harry before she could. Millicent was stretching, improving her figure so she could at least get a date for the next dance that was coming up within a month. So far she had managed to loose up to 50 pounds, and getting thinner by the day. And the scale of males that were open and willing to her was up to Blaise Zambini, but he wasn't who she had her eyes on. At this rate she might even be able to fit into a size 16 in dress robes.  
  
Before she went to go entice Harry, Pansy wanted to take Millicent to look for some new robes considering all her old ones she bought at the beginning of the year were now to big for her. And then the fact that she was actually beginning to look like a girl and Pansy decided that she needed robes that best suited her new figure.  
  
Angel walked around then, her chin in the air, and started out of the room. Pansy saw something clutched to her chest as she headed toward the common room. She didn't think too much of it, soon she and Millicent left from the dorm and headed after Angel. As usual, all the boys started to flatter her with compliments and suggestive gestures, which only made her feel more confident about what was going to happen that night. Harry couldn't resist her; neither could all the boys in Slytherin. Who wouldn't want her? *A complete idiot.* Yes, that was it. She was irresistible. He was irresistible. They were perfect; for each other that is.  
  
***  
  
But he's irresistible  
  
Up close and personal  
  
Now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe  
  
More than just physical, deeper and spiritual  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me (yeah, yeah, I can hardly breathe)  
  
***  
  
Pansy walked ahead of all the other girls. Unlike most of the popular girls, she really didn't care about going along with what everyone else was doing. She knew they all admired her for being an individual. They all had practically praised her for doing something unexpected. Though they still held a certain hate towards all from Gryffindor, they had a new respect for Harry. Well, only the girls from Slytherin had a new respect for Harry. He accepted that Pansy was from Slytherin and he was from Gryffindor, and truth be told, he didn't even try to change her. She was mean and arrogant to most people, but Harry saw the loyal and loveable side of her. She didn't show this side to anyone else. She was human, but she knew what was expected of her. Harry treated her like a goddess, as she treated him like a god. That was what they loved about each other.  
  
*But Harry had to go and pull that feisty little trick on me. We would still be together if he hadn't been so foolhardy.*  
  
Typical Gryffindor. They think to highly of themselves.  
  
She stopped dead on. What the hell!  
  
There he was, and there she was. She had her arm looped through his; she was talking to him like a lovesick schoolgirl. He didn't look like he was paying any attention to her. He was looking at the stars, his hands in his pockets. Pansy knew he was fascinated with space, she knew he loved mythology; he knew his parents were looking down on him. Did Angel know that? No, she was kissing up to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Not Harry Potter, the boy Pansy was in love with.  
  
Pansy blinked. Yes, she was in love with him.  
  
Angel was completely draping herself over Harry, who was spacing out; completely oblivious to the affection Pansy's so-called friend was decorating him with. Harry always listened to Pansy. She knew better than to be jealous of someone hanging on Harry. No, he only showed that certain affection to her, no one else. Angel was failing miserably trying to get him to notice her. Pansy knew her fancy words were failing her, even though they worked on countless other boys, and ended up breaking up with them the day after. Harry wasn't impressed. And it brought Pansy pleasure to know that Harry wasn't going to give in and would never give in to anyone but her.  
  
She smiled as Angel started to get the message that Harry wasn't paying any attention to her and was being totally oblivious to her praise. She knew Angel to well to know that she wouldn't give up, but the next thing that she did totally caught Pansy off guard.  
  
Angel had grabbed the back of Harry's neck to turn his head to her and she forced herself onto him, forcing him to kiss her.  
  
Pansy felt her blood boil and her eyes start to dry up from the heat erupting from her head down.  
  
Angel was pasting her dry, dull, flat lips on Harry's soft full ones. Angel was feeling Harry's lips that were meant only for Pansy and Pansy only.  
  
Pansy's lips pursed, her fists were clenched and her knuckles were turning white, her palms starting to bleed. She charged.  
  
Angel fell off to the side of the gravel road and on to the dry and stingy grass where she first tried to recover from whatever had hit her. She saw Pansy on the road, in front of Harry, her leather purse clenched in her fist just now coming to hang down from her hand after it had slammed into her right cheek. Pansy's hair whirled around her from turning her head fast to look at the fallen Angel who was on the ground, caressing her cheek which had only a few moments ago got acquainted with Pansy's purse.  
  
She spoke through dry lips, all the dampness gone from the heat of her blood and the pounding of her heart. "Hanging on him like a rag doll was okay, talking sweet nothings to him, fine. But don't you ever claim him like that, got it!?" She didn't need an answer. She turned to Harry, who was standing off to the side, looking at the stars. She starred at him. It was just like that quixotic night on the lake when they first kissed. His jet-black hair was tipped with the stars from the heavens, and his green eyes shown with the light like never before. She smiled.  
  
He whispered to her with the soft voice she was so used to hearing. "Keep that smile on your face, for when you do, the radiance is that of a goddess, just like you are." He had been looking at her, and now he was looking back at the stars. "The stars sing in your presence, only a pure heart can take such a radiant thing and turn it into a untainted chalice. Shall we?" He held out his arm to her, which to took willingly. She loved to hear him talk like that. He was a romantic, of course he was. She loved his way of language, especially on a night like this.  
  
They left Angel on the ground, pouting of her loss once again. Only this time, she wouldn't dare try again. And considering this closely, she had just realized two things. She had not only lost Harry, she lost her friend Pansy as well.  
  
***  
  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right.  
  
That I should really say goodnight  
  
But I can't stop myself from falling (falling)  
  
Maybe I'll tem him that I feel the same  
  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
  
Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
  
I know I meant to say no (I meant to say no.)  
  
***  
  
"Some friend, I can't believe I actually ever liked that girl."  
  
Pansy sat across from Harry at the Three Broomsticks drinking up from her mug of butterbeer. She had told Harry all about what she had done when left from the Shrieking Shack. Harry had told her that Remus wouldn't hurt her, and then she was suddenly remembering why Remus Lupin had left in third year. She told him all about how Angel had a crush on him since she first heard of him and then when she heard that Pansy had broke it off with him that she thought she would have a chance. Pansy admitted she might have been a little jealous, but she was much more mature than to make a big deal out of it, except when Angel had kissed him. That had driven her over the edge.  
  
"Actually, I found it quite enjoyable."  
  
Pansy slammed her mug down on the table after Harry's remark.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Take it easy. I was just testing you. And I thought you just said you were more mature than to take such things seriously." He said calmly.  
  
"I am, I just wanted to make you feel loved, that's all." She giggled.  
  
"Hmm. Oh well. Pansy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What if I was a merman, and you were a human, and you knew we could never be together the way we wanted to be, what would you do?"  
  
He was playing 'What if" again. A game he often played with her. He wanted to know if she thought that love would last through every circumstance. She always answered him with as much sincerity as possible. But this was different. After today, she wanted to let him be the poetic person he was. And she wanted to understand it. So she answered in a way that was very new to her.  
  
"Then I would play the beautiful mermaid in the old version of The Little Mermaid. I would take a knife and cut off my fin, risk being killed by my own people to be with the human that I loved." She answered, clearly and slowly, letting him get her message.  
  
He blinked at her. The shock was on his face, and she placed her slender finger on his lips. Then she bent forward to whisper in his ear: "I love you."  
  
His eyes were closed, closing off all knowledge of comprehension from showing on his expressionless face. He opened them, and then drew her close, caressing her back, pulling her onto his lap and pressed kisses on to her throat.  
  
***  
  
Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
  
I really find it hard to breathe  
  
He's so irresistible  
  
Baby you know it's more than just spiritual  
  
His kisses are so powerful  
  
***  
  
His lips moved with the rhythm of her heart, moving at every precise moment. Her hands were lost in his soft tresses, but only now she never wanted to find her way out. He smelled so good. He always had an indescribable scent that filled her senses.  
  
She took his arms and moved him away from her; her eyes were dancing with jubilation and excitement. His eyes were dreamy and dazed, intoxicated with her smell and the taste of her skin. "Do you love me?" She whispered, bringing him to her, and he buried her head in his head, as his head came to rest in bliss at the base of her neck.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" He whispered against her, and he felt her shiver under him. He took his hands to cover her arms and warm her, pulling her so she was eye level with him.  
  
"I want to hear you say it."  
  
His eyes searched hers, looking for the longing that her heart so keenly placed in him. He kissed her neck, softly and deliberately. "I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Am I a sap or what! I am so good! I can write this stuff! I have never written anything like this before! Major accomplishment! I did it! I'm going to go celebrate.  
  
Thanks for reading. Geez, 3,502 words! My fingers are tired!  
  
Bubye!  
  
~PA 


End file.
